The Adventures of Barney
The Adventures of Barney & The Wonder Pets is a Custom Barney/Wonder Pets crossover show. This show first aired in August 16th 1994. Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (1994-2002) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) (1994-2002) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (1994-2002) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (1994-2002) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (1994-1997) *Julie (Susaannah Wetzel) (1994-2000) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (1994-2006) * * * Wonder Pets Cast *Linny (Sofie Zamchick) *Tuck (Teala Dunn) *Ming Ming (Dancia Lee) *Ollie (T.J. Danton (1995-1999) / Cooper Couto (2000-present)) * * Episodes Season 1 #Linny's Eyes (August 16, 1994) #Baby Bop the Copycat (August 17, 1994) #Linny's Restraining Orders (August 18, 1994) #Julie's Bad Hair Day (August 19, 1994) (Later adaptated to the Arthur episode "Francine's Bad Hair Day") #Carlos' Rocket (August 20, 1994) (Later adaptated to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Sandy's Rocket") #Barney, Linny & The Best Manners (August 23, 1994) #Band Geeks - Tuck Edition (August 24, 1994) (Later adaptated to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Band Geeks") #Linny's Adventure to the World of Bugs (August 25, 1994) #No Fry Cook Hat for Ming Ming! (August 26, 1994) (Later adaptated to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "No Hat for Pat") #Eric Destroys Shawn (August 27, 1994) #Linnyhenge (August 30, 1994) (Later adaptated to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "SpongeHenge") #BJ's Muddy Smash (August 31, 1994) #Dying for Pie - Jason Edition (September 1, 1994) (Later adaptated to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name) #Roary Gets Grounded (September 2, 1994) # # # # # # # Notes *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and July 1994-1995 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and July 1994-1995 costume, Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume, the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. The Season 2 Barney costume is used as a double suit with the Season 3 Barney costume. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume, Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume, the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 3-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume, Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume, the Season 4 Barney and Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-6, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume, the Season 5-6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 7-8, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume, the 2000-2002 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 9-14, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume, the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In every episode, after the theme song, Barney arrives from nowhere and greet the viewer(s). Then he goes to talk to his friends. After that, the title card sequence appears. BJ's wet sticky sand accident Transcript taken from the 1997 Custom Barney Season 3 home video, "Mr. Tenagain In Winksterland" released on Friday, March 7, 1997 You can add more words for this transcript right now, SuperMalechi. *BJ: slips on a skateboard, and skateboard way too fast, and screams *Barney: BJ, Lookout! There's a *BJ: *Mr. Tenagain: BJ, *BJ: Help!!!!! It's *Shawn: *Tosha: *Min: *Riff: *Baby Bop: *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: *BJ: screaming as he trips over a happy cuddly teddy bear , and the happy cuddly teddy bear lands into the green grass, which is not covered in mud *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: * BJ crying, and the happy cuddly teddy bear was laying in the green grass, which is not covered in mud *BJ: Ohh, aye-yi-yie *Barney: BJ, What happened?! *BJ: *Mr. Tenagain: *BJ: Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:TV Special Category:TV Specials Category:Barney